Scroll Panic
by Hyrate
Summary: Shaoran Li received a package from his grandfather that sent him flying toward Sakura! With the spirit of sports festival these two are out for another game! (WARNING- EXPLICIT CONTENT!) LEMON/ M material! (NOT suitable for children)


**-Scroll Panic-**

-_Hyrate-_

**(Rated M)**

_**WARNING: **__**EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_R&R: _****_READ at your own RISK!_**

**_VERY MUCH LIxSAKURA LEMONADE!_**

**LEMON x LEMON**

* * *

Li Shaoran sighed as he entered his house wearing his school's white shirt and blue short. He looked pretty exhausted with his body throbbing and his muscle aching. It was quite a day. As he left his show on the platform, he was greeted by his loyal butler.

"How's the school sports event, Li-sama?" he asked

Li shrugged his bag out of his shoulder and gave it to his butler's waiting hands.

"It's tiring," he answered with a forced calm voice as he was taught not to complain much about physical pain. He walked along the hall way while massaging his neck with the butler right behind him, "everybody's pretty much pumped up in the running re-lay. It'll continue till tomorrow and we still have matches like basketball, dodge ball and baseball. Sakura's really into it—she cheered for me and the rest… that probably got me pumped up too… now I'm beat up."

The butler smiled at his master's words. It was rare to see the young boy smile while talking about other people—not that Sakura-sama was 'other' since she was master Li's girl friend.

"By the way, Li-sama," the butler went on as they proceeded on the kitchen where Li opened the refrigerator to get himself some refreshment, "a package from Hong Kong just came. I already put it inside your room."

Li looked up in wonder.

"Really? Who is it from?"

"It's from your grandfather."

"Huh?"

Li entered his room moments later and saw the package on top of his table. Turning the lights on, he inspected the package with a blink and then opened it. He saw an unfamiliar scroll inside the box and slowly took it up. He then spread it on the table with a frown—and then gasped.

"W…what the heck…" he muttered to himself with large eyes as he stared transfixed at the content of the scroll with his whole face reddening minute by minute, "t-this is— don't tell me… that jii-chan!"

And his grandfather's smiling and winking face flashed before his eyes.

Li could only swallow hard.

* * *

Sakura had just arrived in her house after a long walk with her classmates that sunset. She found the house empty with a note from her brother telling her he was off in his job. Their father was out of town so she was in charge of the house. Without ado, she headed for her room and found it empty as well. Kero-chan flew somewhere who knows where. Shrugging to herself, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her shorts and white shirt. She looked cute in that. Feeling rather cheerfully and satisfied at the sports event's first day, Sakura hummed as she prepared the bath. She was sweaty from all the activity and the first thing she wanted to do was take a bath.

That was when she heard the door bell ring.

Blinking, Sakura hurried downstairs and opened the door. She found Li Shaoran standing by her doorsteps looking rather dishevelled.

"Shaoran?" she called on in surprise as she noticed him breathing pretty hard as if he just ran, "what's the matter?"

"I," Li started with a breath, "I was just walking around… and decided to—drop by… to see you."

Sakura turned red at her cute boyfriend's words and invited her in.

"Are you alone?" he asked as he looked around the house.

"Yeah," Sakura brightly turned to him, "My father and brother's out to work and Kero-chan's out somewhere."

"I see," Li stared at Sakura's shirt, "did you just arrive here yourself? I noticed you haven't change your dress."

"Yeah, the others invited me for an ice cream awhile ago! We did great in our first day after all! Too bad you couldn't come! I was meaning to invite you too…"

"Really?" Li looked at her in the eye and found her blushing. Sakura smiled and prodded him to follow him in the kitchen.

"But since you were so tired I thought it's better for you to rest. You were really great, Shaoran!"

Li felt himself went rigid at how she called her name. All at once, the content of the script came rushing to his mind and before he knows it, he took hold of her hand to pull her back. In surprise, Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"Shaoran?" she asked, blinking.

"S-Sakura…" he whispered, his serene eyes meeting hers, "C-can we go to your room? I want to talk to you about something."

Sakura blinked at him with her cheeks flushing.

"I-in my room?" she asked sounding nervous. Li squeezed her hand and she saw his brown eyes were very meaningful. She always found his gaze penetrating.

"Please?"

"O-okay…"

The two walked up to her room and he locked it behind her. She noticed it, making her heart race even more as she stood before him inside her room. Having him see her room was making her fidget, especially since there was a picture of him on top of her table. Li noticed it and smiled.

"Your room's really cute," he started as he looked around to her bed, "I can smell your perfume here… your room feels really warm."

"R-really?" Sakura blinked at him and noticed he was holding his shoes, "Huh? Why did you bring your shoes here?"

Li leaned down and placed his shoes neatly next to the doorway.

"Don't mind it," he whispered, and then he looked up at her, "I just want you to focus on me…"

"Shaoran?" Sakura blinked as Li slowly approached her and then pulled her into his arms where he embraced her tightly. She was so surprised all she could do was blink. She felt his heart thumping really loudly and felt his body tremble.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she embraced her back, "did something happen?"

"Sakura," he whispered on her ears, "you smell good."

Sakura felt his grip tighten that made it hard to breathe for her.

"Shaoran…" she muttered worriedly.

"My grandfather sent me something…" he whispered quietly, "…something interesting... maybe another sport you'd want to join me in…"

"Sports?"

"Yeah…"

"But… aren't you tired?"

"No… just… my body's pretty warm."

Sakura slowly put both hands on her boyfriend's shoulder and look him in the eye.

"Are you sick?"

Li shook his head with eyes on her lips. Slowly, he reached for it and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened. As their kiss lasted for a long time, Sakura decided to answer. They kissed quietly and for some reason, the idea that they were kissing inside her room was making her heart thump against her chest.

When they parted, both were breathing really hard. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then he started to lean closer on her again—

"Wait…" she said and pushed away from him gently, "Shaoran…"

Li looked at her with eyes melting.

"Sakura… you look really cute…" he whispered, making her go nervous at the possibility of agreeing. She knew she couldn't fight how he was begging her… but somehow…

"L-let's take a break," she whispered, rounding on him and avoiding his eyes, "I think we need to cool our heads—"

Sakura felt him behind her—felt him wrap both hands on her body and then before she knew it—she was falling down the bed face down.

"Ah—Shaoran!?" she called as she found herself pinned down from the back. Shaoran was on top of her back with hands freely groping her body, "w-wait—what are you doing!?"

Shaoran pressed his face on her hair with his weight pressing on her.

"Don't move," he whispered.

"…h-hey…" Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his left hand enter her shirt and take hold of her breast then his other hand slipped inside her short, making her stiffen and cry. "S-Shaoran!"

"Shh…"

"N-no!" she cried feeling her muscle tense when his hand entered her underwear, "don't touch me there—ahhhhh!"

Shaoran crouched next to her body as he fingered her inside, feeling her warm opening responding to his touches. Sakura moved her backside but all she felt was something hard sticking next to her. Shaoran's head went wild at her sudden move and with urge, he groped her breast and felt her tried to struggle but he didn't let her go. His hands were digging inside her deep.

"Ahhhh…" she moaned, feeling his fingers moving below her, "s-stoppp… d-don't… there…ung… ahh…"

"Does it feel good?" he asked as he felt her legs tremble, "you're awfully warm ... and you're already wet down here… you're liking my touch… Sakura…"

"S-Shaoran…" she moaned, her hands gripping the bed sheet, "s-stop… ohhhh…"

"But you're spreading your legs… you like it too…"

"Mmmmm…" Sakura closed her eyes and cried as his hands worked to arouse her even more, "Shaoran… not there… ohh…"

"How does it feel?"

"Shaoran…"

Shaoran began to work rougher that made Sakura cry even more. She felt her legs getting numb at the sudden movements in the middle of her thighs and all she wanted to do was to make him do more.

Then Shaoran felt her arc her body and felt a surge of something hot touch his palms. Smiling in satisfaction, he sat up slowly and saw her breathing hard.

"You came," he said and gently made her face him. Sakura was still breathing as she opened her eyes with Li looking at her. Her eyes were tearful.

"You're mean," she told him as he went closer to kiss her, "so mean…"

Shaoran traced his hand on her legs and then reached for her shorts. Sakura felt him pull it down and only looked away, not wanting to refuse. He pulled it out from her toes with building excitement. When her shorts were removed, she felt him push her legs farther apart until he was looking to her exposed opening.

She felt his gaze and had trouble about it as she tried to cover her private part.

"Don't look too closely!" she said in embarrassment.

Shaoran smiled at her and gently pried away her hands.

"What are you talking about?" he said as he licked her cheeks, "I want to see this view so badly."

Sakura blushed at his statement and answered earnestly when he kissed her again. Then slowly, Shaoran slid his head below her and then Sakura was moaning again as she felt his lips below her.

"Kyahhhhh!"

He kept his head in between her legs as she cried and cried on. He was sucking her dry with his mouth—his tongue was moving about from around her opening to inside. It was driving her crazy.

Sakura's face was very red the next time Li took a glimpse on her. He licked his lips and gave a satisfied smile then he leaned down again to excite her. Sakura pressed her lips closed as another whimper threatened to come out when all of a sudden there was a knock on her door.

"Sakura? Sakura are you there?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she shot her door a look.

"B-brother!" she gasped.

Li looked up slightly and then without a word—buried himself in between her legs once more. Sakura gave a squeak and tried to pull his head away—

"S-stop it!" she whispered in panic but Li wouldn't budge.

"Sakura?" Touya called on from the other side of the door.

"I- I'm here!" she called with her voice trembling as Shaoran continued to wolf her below. She felt her whole body go numb as he continuously aroused her.

"Are you okay?" Touya called again, "you sound different…"

"F-fine…" Sakura arched her body as she felt Shaoran's sudden roughness as if calling for her solid attention, "I—I just came h-home!"

"How's the sports festival?"

"F-fine—nahh!," Sakura let out another whimper as Shaoran raised her buttocks.

"What's that?" Touya's suspicious voice came, "did you say something?"

Shaoran raised his eyes to Sakura who looked back at him tearfully.

"N-no…" she gasped as her boyfriend slowly stood up and sat in front of her.

"Well, Yukito and I will be downstairs," he went on, oblivious to her sister's venture. "we'll be preparing dinner together so when I call you…"

His voice didn't reach her as she busily watched with flickering eyes as Shaoran pulled his erected rod from his shorts and stroked it in front of her. She shook her head, begging for him to stop with her hands clutching on his shoulders but Li was not to be stopped. He inched closer to her and pushed her legs wide, aiming its head in her opening. Sakura tried to push him but Shaoran clasped her hands and pinned it on either side of her head to the wall. Then he slowly slipped inside her in one stroke.

Sakura felt her body shudder—

"Ahhh!"

"Sakura?" Touya called again, this time frowning by the door, "hey, what's going on there?"

As Shaoran moved in continuous movements on top of her, Sakura clutched on his hands tightly. The bed was rocking violently from their movements with their body entwining. She could barely keep her cries by this time but she tried her best—

"N-nothing… slipped… out of the bathroom…ahh… yeah…" she said with eyes tightly closed, "tired of game… I'm alright…" she shook off from his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and closed her legs around his waist. Shaoran breathed on her ears and the two clasped on each other's body as their movements began to gain speed.

"Are you sure? Then I'll be downstairs. Come down to dinner when I call you."

"Ummm!" Sakura clawed Shaoran's back as the vibration of their body sent her muscle numb.

Touya's footsteps slowly disappeared, leaving the two still on the bed. As they reach their climax, Sakura pressed tightly against his body and didn't let go until both their release came.

Shaoran dropped Sakura on her bed and lied on top of her, both breathing hard.

Exhausted, the two tried to catch their breath and then slowly, Shaoran rolled and lied beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently as he slowly got up to look at her, "did I rush it too much?"

Sakura opened her eyes and gaze at him tearfully. Shaoran touched her face and kissed her forehead.

"What did you receive from your grandpa?" she asked moments later with the two lying beside each other with her head on his chest.

"Scroll," Shaoran muttered with one hand at the back of his head and the other around her shoulder, "it was… our ancestor's greatest treasure…"

"What kind of treasure?"

Shaoran blushed. Sakura looked up at him.

"Drawings," he went on, "some kind of art… you know…"

"Was it interesting?"

"Very… got me all heat up…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind… anyway—do you think I should stay tonight? Your brother's already here—I don't think I can sneak out without being noticed."

Sakura's eyes brightened and she leaned on his chest to look him in the eye.

"It's okay with me… but Kero-chan might camo…"

"We'll lock the window."

"Eh? Well… you can stay as long as we don't do it again…"

"EH? Why?"

"My brother's ears are sensitive at night… he'll hear me crying here and he will rush in without thinking… just thinking about it…"

Shaoran made a face and sighed.

"I get it…" he whispered, "well… maybe tonight he'll be occupied by Yukito-san?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Never mind—hey, say let's do it again—?"

"EH?"

"Your brother's cooking downstairs—he'll be busy to notice anything—come on!"

"H-hey! Shaoran—kyaaaah~!"

* * *

Downstairs, as Touya chopped on the vegetables while wearing an apron with Yukito behind him, the man with the glasses suddenly looked up.

"Huh? Did you hear that?"

"Huh?"

"I thought I heard something from Sakura's room?"

Touya looked up with raised eyebrow.

"That's what I want to know." He said as he slowly walked away from the chopping board with the large knife still at hand. Yukito blinked as he watched Touya climb up the stairs.

"You're bringing the knife? How come?"

"Dunno. Just felt like doing so. Maybe I'll find a rat in her room to chop off."

Yukito tinkled a laugh and then rounded to the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you saying? There isn't anyone there with her—you saw the shoe stands, its empty except for her shoes. Now come down here and let's finish dinner."

Touya gave Yukito a thoughtful look before looking up at the ceiling again.

"You're right. Come on."

Yukito smiled, "By the way—you told me there's still half a cake on the refrigerator… I tried to find it but it wasn't there."

"Really? Then Sakura must've eaten it. You know she eats pretty much for a girl so small."

"That's what I thought—Sakura has a big appetite like mine."

"That's a thought."

Up inside her room, Shaoran's shoes were still where he left it beside her door inside the room. The bed was moving violently again but no one knows whatever was going on—not even the sudden yellow eyes that blinked below the dark bed.

Keroberos, in his small form, looked up sleepily with traces of cake on his mouth and with his belly bulging.

"Nuh?" he muttered, "whazzgoinon? Earthquake?"

"AHhhhh~!"

Keroberos blinked and then looked at the shaking bed.

"Why's she screaming for? Nightmare? Really… Sakura can be a crybaby at times…"

And he went to doze off again with the last thought that he heard a man's voice inside the room but his sleepiness beats curiosity and he was down.

"So good… Sakura!"

"Nnyahh… Shaoran!"

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
